Field of Embodiments
The field of the embodiments of the Vehicle Ladder Mounting System for Custom Installations generally involves the support of objects on top of vehicles and more specifically the support of ladders on vehicles.
Description of Prior Art
The prior art involves the support means mounted to the bed, top or sides of vans, pickup or utility trucks for ladders. The support means can be as rudimentary as a bracket mounted to the truck in which the ladder rests on the truck. The support means can also comprise a metal frame installed onto the truck bed or top of a van.
There are many drawbacks to the current state of the art in ladder support devices. Most significantly, current inventions do not allow for the ability to easily guide a ladder onto and off of a preexisting vehicle ladder rack or roof rack and preventing the ladder from shifting as the vehicle is in motion. The current state of the art does not allow for a wide variety of configurations for accepting varying types of ladders. Further, current inventions do not allow for the easy attachment of guide rails to the support devices. The embodiments of the Vehicle Ladder Mounting System for Custom Installations addresses these concerns.